


What You Wanted

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Helmsman Sollux Captor, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, and I suppose that's generally it, warnings: you may experience feelings of, why would you do this you bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, Ende made a comment that they'd rip my heart out with Helmsman Sollux. I said I could do the same with brainwashed Eridan.</p><p>Ende didn't believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeofblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeofblood/gifts).



There is no Sollux Captor.  
  
It's the first thing you think when you wake up in the evening, and the last thing you think before you go to bed at dawn.  
  
You are the Captain, of a very successful fleet, the highest ranked in Her Imperious Condescension's army, and your records and scores have blown literally everything else out of the water. The amount of commendations and awards you have received is staggering.  
  
And you've even got the modesty and humility bit down to a science. Your crew would do anything for you, the fleet fucking loves you. You're exactly who you wanted to be.  
  
And there is no Sollux Captor.  
  
Of couse, a good deal of it is thanks to your crew, and a bigger deal of it is thanks to your engine. Probably the second best, if not best, in the entire fleet. Only Her Imperious Condescension has a better one. Good psionics are so hard to come by.  
  
Sometimes you find yourself in the helmsblock, and you look around, confused. Why the hell did you want to come in here? There's nothing in here that you care about. And when you leave, there's an odd sort of dampness on your face, pale violet, and it makes you shrug and hurry to be about your duties.  
  
After all, there is no Sollux Captor.  
  
  
_(At night, you dream in gold, in flashes of lightning, in blue and red. You dream of a boy who carried the stars in his eyes, who could wreck you with a word, a smirk, a simple touch. You dream of his voice. You dream of his screams.)_  
  
And then you wake up.  
  
There is no Sollux Captor.


End file.
